More Fun Comics Vol 1 38
Antagonists: * Colonel Rodista Locations: * ** | Synopsis2 = Gary Hawkes is hired by the government of San Columbo to take down would-be dictator Colonel Rodista. Hawkes infiltrates Rodista's organization, earns the villain's confidence,d then abducts him at gunpoint, and turns him over to the authorities. | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker3_1 = Joe Shuster | Writer4_1 = Will Ely | Penciler4_1 = Will Ely | Inker4_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle4 = Johnnie Law: "The Bank Robbers" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Helen Villains * bank robbers | Writer11_1 = Terry Gilkison | Penciler11_1 = Terry Gilkison | Inker11_1 = Terry Gilkison | StoryTitle11 = Flying Fox: "Foiling the Air Pirates, Part 2" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Air Pirates Other Characters: * kidnapped inventor Vehicles: * experimental aircraft carrier | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = | Inker12_1 = | StoryTitle12 = Mob Fury | Synopsis12 = A deputy desperately struggles to save a prisoner from a lynch mob. | Appearing12 = | StoryTitle15 = Magic Crystal of History: "Mary Stuart Queen of Scots" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters * | Writer15_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler15_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker15_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer16_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler16_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker16_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle16 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "Murder in the Museum" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Antagonists: * Museum Curator | Writer17_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler17_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker17_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle17 = Lt. Bob Neal: "Episode 3" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Bob Neal Antagonists: * ammunition smugglers Locations: * Vehicles: * Sub 662 | Writer23_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler23_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker23_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle23 = Wing Brady: "Paid in Full, Part 5" | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Frenchy Antagonists: * Von Blarcom | Writer25_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler25_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker25_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle25 = Buccaneer: "Episode 6" | Synopsis25 = Featured Characters: * Captain Dennis Stone ** his crew of buccaneers Antagonists: * Capt. Klaugh ** crew of slave traders | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * This issue, Butch the Pup is still absent, but returns in More Fun Comics #39. * At the end of this issue's Gary Hawkes story, Colonel Rodista's army is still intact and at large. * This issue, Red Logan is absent, but returns in More Fun Comics #39. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** "Fun On Wheels, Part 1" (text story) by Gardner Fox ** Ginger Snap, by Bob Kane | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}